swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Drink
Drink is a type of item. List of drinks NPC Cantina Drinks *Adumari Beer *Ardees Beverage *Bantha Blood Fizz *Desert Bloom *Eyeblaster *Hot Chocolate *Jawa Juice *Lopez Softdrink *Mad Mrelf *Milk *Sith Scorcher *Tatooine Sunburn *Utozz (Imported) NGE Drinks (Current) The Chef Profession has changed radically since the NGE. Some of the changes include; inability to consume a drink and a food together, the removal of bioengineer (and subsequent loss of chef tissue), and the loss of a way to measure filling (but the persistence of filling). Most importantly, almost all foods and drinks buff the nge attributes (constitution, luck, stamina, etc.). Because of the greatly reduced buff options, many foods buff the same thing, leading to redundancy in food/drink. For example, citrus snow cake and deneezelian fizz pudding both buff luck, but the buff from pudding is much higher, rendering citrus snow cake mostly useless (the only argument for the use of the weaker foods is that they have lower fillings and so can be consumed continuously. Since food can't be stacked this is only a minor consideration). One thing that hasn't changed are the recipes for food and any ingredient list found above are still valid. The primary drinks used in the NGE are; Flameout, Bespin Port, Mando Wine, breath of heaven. Elishandru Pica Thundercloud is a minor player. Flameout is an especially popular drink as it buffs 3 attributes well (const, stamina, agility). Drinks are typically sold in crates and can be found in the bazaar search under Misc:Factory Crates:(name of drink). Currently there exists a two tiered market of drinks/food; enhanced and unenhanced (enhanced with left over chef tissue). Because of the scarcity of chef tissue, and its greatly enhanced potency, it commands a substantial premium over unenhanced food. On the other hand, unenhanced food is extremely cheap to make. Most experienced pvp players utilize food buffs to gain an advantage in combat, and in my experience, the better buffed player usually wins (although again, this may reflect more than just a buff advantage - the buff advantage may just be a marker for skill and experience). Historical Information (Pre-NGE) Drinks are consumable items crafted by chefs. Before the chef revamp of publish 6, drinks only buffed the primary pool stats (HAM) and the secondary stats. The stats, time, and amount which stats were buffed varied for each drink. Also, some drinks along with a positive stat buff would also give a negative stat buff. After the chef revamp, the variety of stats buffed was greatly increased. Many of new drinks were given attributes such as reduce dammage taken from attacks, digest food, or enhance Wookie roar. Another change was the increase of buff times. The pre chef revamp drinks typically buffed 1–8 minutes with most being around 2–3 minutes. The new drinks typically buff 8–40 minutes. The final change of the chef revamp was the elimination of several drink names and graphics. Link to the origins of many drink names: TheForce.net Drinks List The drinks in italics are drinks that were able to be created before the chef revamp of publish 6 which took place in February, 2004. Category:Drinks